User talk:Veggienater
Need a little time I am now back. -- 23:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Revolution hi it's Gro0002 you sent me a message saying that every time ive left a blog for where to find the glorious revolution that they've been answered sorry i didn't now because they don't always come up on my talk page. is there also a glorious revolution that has a scope. yours truly Gro0002 03:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC). While you're away Hope all is well/resolves itself peacefully. We shall miss you until you comeback. 05:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hugs to Veggie. 11:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Im back now. Everything is fine. I may not be on as much as I was, but im back :) 20:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry i honestly thought it was you guess i just didn't read it properly my bad thanks for telling me that yours truly. Gro0002 04:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC). Ehh? Did you do this to me again =D? 04:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep!. Didnt know you had forgotten to sign in. I just greeted you. I didnt remember your IP. :P 04:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) motorbikes i honestly was going to guess that on her talk. not my convo though. no sense butting in everywhere. the most ive ever owned was two, but that was twice. 05:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) And what is the problem with butting in everywhere? what are you trying to say?? sheesh 00:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) oopps sry, I just caught your response on the minimum lilith build (I did not see it earlier). 00:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Loyalty Com Thanks for the info :) Guess I'll have to get the bravery to confront Craw even more now heheh. Abyss Raider 23:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) No worries. 12:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) 17:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Fresh out. Waiting on a new shipment. Hugs are all I've got left 22:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the wiki Hi, I noticed that you've been working like a machine in the past 12 hours pumping out 2000+ edits, thank you for your contribution to the wiki-- 17:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't JUST pointing out your edit counts...look at your join date 04:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) VERY INTERESTING. Whats up with that? -- 05:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Apparently wikia decided that you, Nohara, and Raz deserve to be UCs 20:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually from what i can see, everyones sign up date has changed, even yours, wierd. 00:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Cool, now its a party! The party starts tomorrow (friday) around 7ish EST. Come early or come late, either way. I have no idea how to make it all work (cause I dont own an xbox) but I will add you to his list and we will get it all going. His tag is Marren #### (for when you get the invite). Slight change in plans though... We will be leveling essentially new characters together, instead of rushing. This is the first time I will be playing online, so I am looking forward to the experience. Thanks for helping me with this scheme o' mine. 04:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I will see what i can do. no promises. -- 05:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem. I will send the invite... see what goes from there. 05:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) DRAT! my plans are foiled... He is taking his Xbox with him. Good news though, it is so he can play borderlands :D Anyway, thanks for considering me. 18:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) edits someone's been a busy pea. D: 06:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Going through 1000's of images and catting them will do that to your edit count. 19:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) 5000+ imagaes and only 600 edits. I got jipped :P, Seriously though, it was time consuming. I was bored at the time so it filled in the hours nicely. 20:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't help more with the U&D / mechanics edits for the lacerator, needler, destructor nor harpoon. I've not used them in any significant way to give informed input. Snacksmoto 05:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) As much as I like taz... Taz is my favorite all time cartoon character. However, I think Brick as himself is better for a caption. (sry) 09:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Taz is followed very closely by the martian (martin?). Anyway the ball is in your court... 11:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Whoa coybow Just be carefull... you erased my section on Dr.f's page... not a biggy, I have already talked to him. 12:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I know veg... its all good, he agreed with me on steam. 12:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey, you still on this site? I can use some help. Get back to me when you can. Thanks :) SMG's Hey, I am trying to add some SMG's to add to my collection. I see you have some nice ones. I was wondering if you are interested in duping some of them for me. I would really appreciate it! :) Thanks Wild Boy Danger 05:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wild Boy Danger (I hope I did the sig right! lol) Thanks for helping me out! I will copy and paste the guns I am interested in from your collection below. *248 dmg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 RoF, 55 mag, 3.9 scope, x4 Elec. Tsunami ( most likely a legit construct )(lvl61) *1677 dmg, 98.1 acc, 0.3 RoF, 3 mag. Fearsome Bessie ( most likely a legit construct )(lvl61) *3464 capacity, 305 recharge. Hardened Ironclad *495x7 dmg, 91.1 acc, 3.9 scope, 1.0 RoF, 2 mag. Unforgiven Masher ''' *228x4 dmg, 27 acc, 13.5 RoF, 84 clip. '''Steel Anarchy(Torgue) *241 dmg, 87.6 acc, 12.5 RoF. 55 mag, 3.9 scoped. Combustion Hellfire I am also looking for nice Siren COM's. I mostly play Merc but want to try out some others. And if you have better guns that these, that would nice too. Thanks for the help! :) Combat Rifle trade umm hello you said you have 2 strong comb rifles you would be wiling to trade for my nidhogg and so my gt is:dcmoorman no caps or spaces. Bobtrent RE ~ Manufactures I Doubt it will be cut. It was posted on the gearbox forums; I'm not saying it won't be in the game; Just very very unlikely that it wont. ''-TY'' Alozec Super Marcus Sweep/Its like Christmas Aw darn it. Well that kinda sux. I don't understand y Knoxx, Crawmerax, and almost everything else responds, but that armory doesn't. Tho I am building a another character, but hes only lv 39. Still thanks. U did help me immensely :). If I play with a friend who has that quest activated, it would have to be his game, & I imagine it would only let me in while i'm playing his game, and it wouldn't let me do it alone even if we didn't blow it up, right? Thanks for the info about that program called Willow Tree. Is it smaller then 4 GB? Cause if it ain't It unfortunately won't help. Out of curiosity, whats "duel launching" a character? Is that a glitch or a mod? In all honesty I really don't care about completing the mission, my character is maxed. I am just looking for the Pearlescent weapons, and I can't farm Crawmerax, cause I lack as said "modded weapons". And beating that guy alone is next to impossible. Heck, beating him with friends is still hard. Thanks again man. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 04:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't kno that. Thanks for the info. I'm a Hunter, and I have a Sniper ammo regeneration mod. So if i can just get to this spot and have him in range it should be easy. Kinda. How often does he drop a Pearlescent weapon? I have heard all sorts of different speculations and statements ranging from once every other time, to once every 64 times u beat him. Thanks again man. I'll definitely try this. I think I have a Shotgun with ammo regeneration. I hope. I kno I have a Combat Rifle, and SMG. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 04:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Figures. Thanks man. Also srry about the talk page issue. I'll see if I can't fix that. IDK Y Gearbox made them SO rare. I have 3 friends and a brother, and all of us have played and beaten T-bone junction. And NONE of us have found a single one. Theres rare, and then theres ultra rare, and then theres Pearlescent. Which puts Re in rare. Also I just found a vid on youtube which tells me where to go. Its amazing that if u look for strategies, it doesn't bring this up. I wonder if anyone has ever solo'd Craw and beaten him without going over to that spot. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 05:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I did. Most of the Strats involve four people. If there was a section in there about this spot I missed it. Sorry. I was just wondering if u have any suggestions as to get him to turn around to expose his back? I try to lure him closer but all he does is spit at me. I got a shield with 2625 capacity, and several super health kits as well as a a survivor class mod with +18 health regeneration. However two shots will kill me faster then i can regenerate my health or shield, and those stupid little ones dive under ground when I try to kill them. I have another shield that regenerates my health, but it only has 1800 capacity and I can't survive a single shot from him if I'm wearing it. I like challenging bosses, but this guy is really starting to annoy me. I can't believe I accidently posted this on my own talkpage. I am an idiot. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 05:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC)